Dark Night
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: "Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?"/"Ayo pulang."/Go-gomen ne."/"Suki da."/"Kau … benar-benar takut pada malam gelap?"/"Aku justru menyukainya. Sangat..."/ Bad summary, I guess. Mind to RnR, minna?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, cover was edited by me, but SH fanart isn't mine, and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p**

**Tittle: Dark Night**

**Pairing: SasuHina All the Way! ^o^**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Recommended Backsongs:**

**# Futari – Ikimono Gakari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

Hinata menggeser pintu di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Sambil tersenyum kecil, ia mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang klub musik dan vokal yang menjadi tempatnya berlatih paduan suara untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang akan berlangsung seminggu lagi. Sebelumnya hanya ada dirinya, Tenten, dan Shizune-_sensei_ yang masih ada di ruangan itu, sementara para siswa lain—yang juga ikut serta dalam paduan suara nanti—sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu. Dan kali ini Hinata-lah yang hendak kembali ke rumahnya, sedangkan salah seorang sahabatnya itu masih ada keperluan bersama sang _sensei_, yang juga menjadi kakak sepupu dari Tenten.

Langit malam yang kelam memang sudah menguasai kota Konoha, tapi Hinata tidak merasa terlalu khawatir, karena ia akan pulang bersama Neji, kakak sepupu yang juga serumah dengannya. Pemuda itu sedang ada kegiatan klub kyudo yang sempat dikatakan mungkin akan berakhir tepat pada pukul 07.00 malam. Namun, Hinata yang semulanya ingin melangkah menuju dojo dari klub tersebut, langsung tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya. Pandangan kedua lavender miliknya kini sontak terpaku pada sosok seorang pemuda, Uchiha Sasuke—yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak kemarin. Dalam beku yang benar-benar senyap, Hinata memandangi Sasuke dengan nafas tertahan.

Pemuda itu sekarang tengah berdiri angkuh dengan menyandarkan punggung pada dinding dan bertumpu pada tumit kakinya, tepat beberapa meter dari pintu ruang klub musik dan vokal berada. Kelopak matanya terlihat menutup, menyembunyikan sepasang mata _onyx _yang terkenal dingin dan tajam. Tangan kirinya pun ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya, sementara tangan yang lainnya menyampirkan tas sekolah berwarna hitam di punggung. Dengan wajah rupawan khas seorang Uchiha, pemuda itu selalu tampak sangat memesona, meski lebih sering tak menampakkan sedikit pun ekspresi.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata kemudian. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan gugup. Alih-alih mendekati pemuda itu, Hinata justru masih bergeming di tempatnya kini berdiri. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa pemuda berambut raven tersebut akan berada di sini, bukannya di dojo klub kyudo. Selain Neji, Sasuke memang juga merupakan atlet kyudo kebanggaan Konoha Gakuen. Sahabat sekaligus saingan. Ya, seperti itulah mereka berdua.

Sasuke lantas membuka kelopak matanya pelan, membiarkan entitas gulita miliknya kembali melihat dunia. Setelah sesaat melirik Hinata, ia pun berdiri tegak dengan menghadap ke arah gadis itu. Kedua netra obsidiannya kini memandang Hinata dengan intens, tepat di manik mata, membuat sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut seketika menunduk karena kadar kegugupan yang semakin membesar.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku menunggumu," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar, lalu sedikit mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau tidak membaca pesan dari Neji?"

"Eh?" Hinata langsung tampak terkejut. Ia memandang Sasuke sejenak, kemudian mencari ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas. Bahu gadis itu seketika menjadi kaku saat menyadari ternyata benda tersebut dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa karena kehabisan baterai. Hinata lantas menggeleng lemah dan memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Sasuke. "Mati."

"Hn," Sasuke pun hanya bergumam singkat. Pemuda itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah. Namun, saat disadarinya Hinata masih terdiam, ia pun kembali memandangi gadis itu. "Kenapa? Kau tak mau kuantar pulang?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu." Hinata segera menggeleng cepat. "Hanya saja, Neji-_nii_—"

"Dia masih ada urusan dengan Kakashi-_sensei_," timpal Sasuke kemudian.

"Oh, _so-sou ka_," tutur Hinata sambil menunduk lagi dan mendekap tas sekolahnya dengan sangat gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan pulang ditemani oleh Sasuke. Semburat merah kini sudah menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Detak jantungnya pun kini semakin berpacu kencang, sedangkan syaraf pusatnya seakan berubah menjadi tidak berfungsi, membuat Hinata merasa kesusahan hanya untuk sekadar bergerak. Hingga akhirnya, suara datar Sasuke yang bernada tajam membuat gadis tersebut langsung tersadar.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Kau benar-benar tak mau kuantar?"

Hinata sontak saja kembali menggeleng kencang, lantas dengan gelagapan ia menghampiri sang pemuda Uchiha itu. "_Go-gomen ne_," lirihnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dipandanginya sosok gadis itu dalam hening. Lantas, telapak tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dengan gerakan ringan, sebanyak tiga kali secara beraturan. "Ayo pulang."

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Dirgantara hitam yang kini menggantung di angkasa raya tampak cerah tak berawan. Sang dewi bulan pun ikut memperlihatkan eksistensinya di salah satu titik dalam entitas sabit. Tak ingin ketinggalan, ribuan gemintang dengan kerlip-kerlip mungilnya yang memukau ikut bertaburan menghiasi langit malam. Hinata—yang merupakan salah seorang pengagum bintang—memandangi benda langit yang paling ia suka itu dengan sorot takjub. Gadis tersebut memang selalu berhasil terjerumus dalam pesona mendamaikan yang para gemintang itu pancarkan.

Saat ini, ia tengah berdiri di pinggi trotoar, tepat di depan halte bus yang memang tidak terlalu ramai dari orang-orang. Sambil menengadahkan kepala untuk memandangi bintang-bintang malam, Hinata pun menunggu Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang membeli minuman kaleng dari penjual minuman otomatis yang letaknya beberapa meter dari tempatnya kini berdiri. Dengan sebentuk senyum kagum, Hinata tak bosan-bosannya melakukan salah satu kegiatan favoritnya itu.

"Bodoh. Kau terlalu berdiri di pinggir," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba sembari mengaitkan kelima jemarinya dengan jemari Hinata, menarik gadis tersebut agar berada sedikit lebih jauh dari jalanan.

Tertegun, Hinata memandangi Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan kilatan tajam dari sepasang iris berjelaga pekat. Tanpa sadar, ia justru membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke, ikut menautkan kelima jemari kirinya di antara ruang-ruang kosong yang tercipta di antara kelima jemari kanan pemuda itu. Hinata pun sontak terkesima dalam pesona ajaib ketika merasakan tangannya seolah begitu pas dengan tangan Sasuke. Seolah kedua tangan mereka memang sengaja dipahat sebagai pasangan _puzzle_ yang saling berkaitan dengan tepat. Namun, kejadian itu hanya mampu bertahan sejenak. Saat kesadarannya kembali, Hinata seketika merasa seperti disengat listrik. Ditariknya kemudian tangannya dalam gerakan cepat, otomatis terlihat seakan Hinata ingin menolak sentuhan tangan dari Sasuke tersebut.

Kedua pupil ungu pucat Hinata kontan saja memandangi Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah. Dapat ia tangkap luka samar yang membayangi pekatnya hitam dari sepasang manik kembar yang menyorot tajam dan dingin itu. Keseluruhan wajah Hinata kini memucat pasi, alih-alih merona merah seperti biasanya. Lalu, ia tundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang sudah bergetar kecil. "_Go-gomen ne_," ujar Hinata kemudian dengan suara lirih nan sendu.

Keheningan yang menyimpan kenanaran kini melingkupi mereka berdua. Membawa pilu dan sesak. Namun, sesaat kemudian Hinata merasakan puncak kepalanya tiga kali ditepuk ringan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu lantas menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng berperisa anggur pada sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Dengan gerakan lambat, Hinata pun kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"Minumlah," ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada datar.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk lemah seraya menerima minuman kaleng itu. Lantas terdengarlah suara deruman bus yang mendekati halte. Beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu kedatangan kendaraan umum tersebut pun segera melangkah memasuki bus, termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang sambil berusaha menahan jantungnya yang berdegup nyeri. Perasaan bersalah kini masih senantiasa menyelubungi Hinata. Meletup kuat dan mulai membuatnya resah.

Sasuke lantas mengedikkan dagunya ke arah sebuah kursi yang berada di pinggir jendela, menyuruh gadisnya—melalui komunikasi non verbal—untuk duduk di tempat tersebut. Hinata sendiri hanya mengangguk patuh. Setelah gadis bersurai indigo itu menempati kursi kosong tersebut, Sasuke pun langsung duduk di samping Hinata. Dipeluk keterdiaman, ia lalu mulai menikmati minuman kaleng berperisa tomat kesukaannya itu. Bergeming dalam ketenangan yang mematikan.

Dengan wajah muram, Hinata kini mendekap tas sekolahnya di depan dada. Kepalanya pun kembali ia tundukkan sembari sesekali menyesap minuman kalengnya. Melalui sudut mata yang disembunyikan oleh beberapa helaian poni, Hinata lantas memerhatikan Sasuke secara diam-diam. Gadis itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendapati Sasuke hanya memandang lurus ke depan, tetap tidak mengguratkan emosi dalam bentuk apa pun di wajahnya.

Kerlingan mata Hinata kemudian beralih ke jemari tangan kanan Sasuke—jemari yang sempat ia genggam dengan kelima jemari kirinya sendiri. Tadi memang adalah kali pertama Hinata menggenggam tangan pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menolak ataupun menghindar dari sentuhan tangan Sasuke. Ia hanya merasa … kaget sekaligus gugup yang amat sangat. Sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa alam bawah sadarnya memerintahkan ia untuk membalas tautan kelima jemari tangan Sasuke itu. Namun, entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Hinata justru ingin menggenggam tangan itu lagi, ingin kembali mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari milik Sasuke. Seakan ia merasa segala sesuatu menjadi benar ketika hal itu terjadi, dan … akan merasa seperti ada yang hilang saat tangan Sasuke tidak menggenggam tangannya lagi.

Hinata memang baru mengenal sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut selama hampir dua bulan. Sejak awal musim semi, ia pindah dari kota Ame ke kota Konoha untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang SMA. Bersama sang adik yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun, ia pun tinggal dengan Neji serta pamannya. Kedua orang tua Hinata telah meninggal dunia sejak setengah tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil—yang seketika membuat dirinya dengan Hanabi menjadi yatim piatu.

Pertama kali Hinata bertemu Sasuke pun ketika pemuda itu bertandang ke rumah Neji, berniat untuk berlatih kyudo bersama kakak sepupunya tersebut di dojo di samping rumah. Dan … saat ia melihat Sasuke—yang memakai hakama—sedang merentangkan tali busur serta anak panahnya dengan kedua mata yang terfokus tajam pada sasaran, mendadak seolah ada yang sedang berbisik halus pada Hinata. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat pendek; "dialah orangnya". Membuat keseluruhan tubuh gadis beiris lavender itu sontak tertegun dalam ketegangan hebat.

Hinata memang tidak menargetkan kriteria seperti apa yang harus dimiliki oleh pemuda idamannya. Karena … kriteria pemuda yang ia inginkan adalah semua kriteria yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang nantinya akan diberikan oleh Tuhan padanya. Seperti itulah yang telah dinasihati mendiang ibunya dulu pada diri Hinata. Nasihat yang akan selalu terpatri di lubuk hatinya.

Lalu, yang saat Hinata rasakan ketika pertama kali melihat Sasuke itu sebenarnya apa? Cinta pada pandangan pertamakah? Kala itu, Hinata sama sekali belum paham. Hanya saja, ia memang juga merasakan suatu kedamaian ketika melihat ataupun bersama pemuda dingin itu. Seakan-akan Hinata sudah lama mengenal Sasuke. Meskipun demikian, kegugupan juga sering kali menelusup di setiap rasa damai itu muncul. Membuatnya acap bertindak layaknya gadis yang sedang salah tingkah. Namun, seiring berlalunya waktu, Hinata akhirnya menyadari bahwa … ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menatap sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Tidak bisa yang lainnya lagi. Dan itu pertama kalinya ia rasakan terhadap seorang pemuda.

"_Suki da."_

Hinata lantas tiba-tiba teringat dengan sebuah kalimat singkat yang Sasuke ucapkan kemarin sore padanya, ketika ia dan pemuda itu tengah berada di dalam dojo kyudo di samping rumah. Dengan masih memakai hakama dan membawa busur panahnya, Sasuke mengucapkan dua kata itu sembari memandang Hinata dengan sangat intens, tepat di manik mata. Suara sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut memang tetap berintonasi datar, tetapi terdengar sebuah kesungguhan yang teguh di dalamnya. Hinata—yang saat itu sebenarnya ingin mencari gelang pemberian mendiang ayahnya yang hilang di dalam dojo—pun sontak terperangah kaget.

Sebenarnya saat itu ia ingin sekali langsung mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia. Ingin sekali mengucapkan bahwa perasaan mereka berdua sama. Tidak bertolak belakang. Namun entah mengapa, lidahnya justru terasa sangat kelu dan pita suaranya seakan berubah menjadi disfungsional. Keseluruhan tubuhnya pun seolah membeku dingin. Membuat Hinata hanya mampu bergeming dalam belenggu hening. Lantas, rentetan kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan setelah itu, akhirnya semakin membuat Hinata menyesal dalam keterkejutan yang membuncahkan rasa senang dan haru.

"_Mulai sekarang, kau menjadi gadisku. Suka ataupun tidak suka. Dan … aku tidak akan peduli jika kau ingin menunjukkan penolakan, dalam bentuk apapun itu."_

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Dua insan manusia itu kini menyusuri jalanan sepi dengan naungan langit jelaga yang masih memamerkan keindahan serbuk-serbuk gemintang. Berselimutkan kesenyapan dingin, Hinata dan Sasuke melangkah berdampingan menuju kediaman keluarga Hyuuga—yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Hinata menunduk sembari mendekap tas sekolahnya dan sesekali sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk melihat jalan. Sasuke yang kini menyampirkan tas sekolahnya di punggung kiri hanya memandang dengan sorot lurus dan tajam, masih tak goyah dari keterdiamannya.

Degup nyeri tetap senantiasa menyerang organ jantung Hinata. Rasa sesak yang mendekam di dada membuatnya semakin nelangsa. Ia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Dan … ia benci dirinya. Kungkungan rasa sesal terus menghimpit batin sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Ia ingin keheningan ini terasa mendamaikan lagi. Seperti dulu. Seperti saat status mereka berdua hanyalah teman biasa. Tak dekat, namun tak jua jauh. Tapi, ia juga sekaligus ingin tetap bisa bersama Sasuke, memiliki pemuda itu hanya untuk dirinya. Meskipun sampai saat ini, ia masih juga belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Egois dan bodoh, eh? Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh pemuda itu terhadap dirinya?

Lamunan Hinata akhirnya buyar ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Kontan membuat gadis tersebut tak lagi melangkah dan langsung menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Saat itulah ia baru sadar ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah. Tapi … tunggu dulu! Ada yang janggal. Rumah Hinata kini dalam keadaan gelap gulita, tanpa pencahayaan dari lampu-lampu seperti biasanya. Kontras dengan rumah-rumah lain yang tampak terang di tengah malam berbintang.

Tanpa sadar Hinata lantas meluruhkan tangan kirinya dan langsung menggenggam erat kelima jemari kanan Sasuke. Perasaannya tidak enak. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Tapi ternyata hal itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Penerangan di kediaman Hyuuga tersebut sudah menyala, menampakkan wujud rumah bergaya tradisonal Jepang itu secara utuh. Hinata pun akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya hanya sedang ada gangguan listrik.

"Kau … benar-benar takut pada malam gelap?"

Pertanyaan kiasan yang dilontarkan Sasuke dengan suara datar nan dingin itu seketika membuat keseluruhan tubuh Hinata menegang. Tersentak kaget, ia pun segera menyadari tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Namun, tidak seperti saat di halte bus tadi, kali ini Hinata justru tak lagi secara langsung melepas genggaman tangannya. Seolah kedua tangan mereka berdua berubah menjadi dua kutub magnet yang meski berlawanan, tapi tetap ingin saling menempel. Tak mau berjauhan.

Mendapati sang gadis Hyuuga itu tak kunjung menjawab, Sasuke pun lanjut berkata, "Lupakan saja. Aku pulang."

Hinata yang masih diam membeku, lantas merasakan tangan Sasuke terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Tiba-tiba langsung membuat gejolak rasa kehilangan merasuki dirinya dengan berang. Menampar Hinata dengan telak dan akhirnya berhasil membuat kesadaran gadis itu benar-benar kembali seutuhnya. Ditolehkannya kepala dan memandangi Sasuke yang sudah mulai berjalan membelakanginya. Hanya sekejap kedipan mata, karena Hinata segera mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan kembali menggenggam kelima jemari kanan Sasuke. Erat dan diselingi gemetar kecil.

"A-aku tidak takut. Sama sekali tidak takut," ucap Hinata kemudian dengan suara serak, namun penuh keyakinan. "Aku justru menyukainya. Sangat. Karena … tanpa malam gelap, aku tidak akan bisa melihat bintang yang kusukai. Tidak akan bisa merasakan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Hinata itu terdiam sejenak, lalu berbalik badan dan menatap gadis tersebut dengan pandangan mata yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Dengan raut wajah yang tak terdefinisikan. Memilih sepi untuk menemaninya memproses deretan kalimat yang disuarakan Hinata dan yang terus berulang-ulang berputar di benaknya.

Hinata yang menunggu dengan ketegangan yang memuncak sontak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keseluruhan tubuhnya masih bergetar kecil, sementara tas sekolahnya semakin ia peluk kuat dengan tangan kanan. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya tadi? Batin Hinata gelisah. Bukankah ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya? Tak tahan, ia pun lantas menundukkan kepala dengan kabut bening yang mulai menjamahi kedua lavendernya. "_Go-gomen ne_," lirih Hinata kemudian. Parau nan sendu.

"Bodoh. Berhenti meminta maaf seperti itu," Sasuke langsung berucap dengan nada yang meski tetap datar, namun menyiratkan kelegaan yang amat sangat. Ditariknya Hinata dan segera mengurung seluruh keberadaan gadis itu dalam dekapan posesif satu tangannya yang masih memegang tas sekolah. Kini ia tautkan kelima jemari kanannya di sela-sela jemari kiri gadisnya itu. Lebih erat dan kuat. Seakan tak ingin merasakan lagi genggaman tangan itu terlepas seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Seakan tak ingin kedua tangan mereka berdua berjauhan lagi, walaupun hanya sedetik.

Hinata seketika diam terpana. Sama sekali tak menduga. Jantungnya pun sontak bergemuruh semakin kencang. Tanpa sadar ia langsung menahan nafasnya. Gelenyar kedamaian bercampur keterkesiapan kini menjalari keseluruhan tubuhnya dengan nyalang. Cairan bening yang mengumpul di kedua kelopak mata Hinata akhirnya meluruh jatuh. Turun menjadi air mata haru yang diselubungi jutaan ungkapan sunyi penuh maaf dan terima kasih. Terenyuh, ia pun menyurukkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada Sasuke. Berusaha menyatakan perasaannya sekali lagi, meski bukan dalam bentuk verbal.

Lama. Hinata dan Sasuke masih bergeming dengan diselimuti oleh keheningan. Keheningan yang tidak lagi terasa menyesakkan, namun justru membuncahkan rasa damai. Rasa yang menyentak-nyentak lembut, tapi membawa hasil afeksi yang penuh daya selalu ingin memiliki.

Perlahan, Sasuke lantas melepas dekapannya dari tubuh Hinata. Dengan punggung tangan kirinya, ia kini menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari sepasang netra berwarna laksana batu _amethyst_ itu. Wajah Sasuke memang tak menunjukkan sedikit pun ekspresi, tapi Hinata tahu, ada senyum di kedua mata _onyx_ pemuda tersebut. Senyum bahagia sekaligus lega. Sementara Hinata sendiri hanya mampu untuk berusaha menahan denyut kegugupan yang menyeluruhi dirinya. Kedua belah pipinya pun masih dirambahi oleh rona merah tipis. Dengan sedikit melekukkan kedua ujung bibir, Hinata lantas tersenyum sipu.

"Kau harus segera masuk ke dalam rumah," tukas Sasuke kemudian, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Keengganan ikut tersirat dari suara datarnya itu.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, lantas mengangguk pelan dan rikuh. Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua pun saling melepas genggaman tangan masing-masing. Dan letupan rasa kehilangan itu kembali mengusik diri Hinata. Meski ia juga merasa sangat enggan, tapi tak apa-apa. Biarlah. Ia akan berusaha bertahan. Masih ada hari-hari esok. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk membuat segala sesuatu menjadi benar lagi.

"Tapi sebelumnya … ada yang sudah lama ingin kulakukan," Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali berbicara. Sebentuk seringai tipis ia ukir di bibir. Sasuke pun lantas sedikit membungkuk dan mencium lembut bibir Hinata. Tiga kali, ditepuknya kemudian puncak kepala sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut dengan gerakan ringan. "Selamat malam, _Hime_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:**_

_**Maaf kalo misalkan ceritanya membosankan dan feel-nya gak dapet. Diksinya juga mungkin gaje dan ngalor ngidul m(_)m EYD apalagi, kayanya masih banyak yang salah (mohon koreksinya ya kalo emang bener ada yang salah *plaaak*) Dan kebanyakan deskripsinya juga ketimbang dialog. Tapi menilik dari SH yang sedang "mendingin kaku", jadi hanya itu caraku ngebuat ceritanya ._.**_

_**Tapi yah, seenggaknya ni fanfic udah jadi. Dan salah satu dari sekian banyak ide cerita yang ada di otakku akhirnya bisa terealisasikan juga dalam bentuk fanfic. Meskipun masih banyak kelemahan dalam ni cerita, yang penting udah berhasil aku selesain. Jadi, satu faktor yang jadi penyebab kambuhnya penyakit insomnia-ku udah berkurang. Hehe *nyengir***_

_**Di fanfic Morning Light, SasuHina kan keliatan manis-manis yang hangat (?) gitu, sedangkan di fanfic ini SasuHina-nya manis-manis yang dingin (?). Tapi ini menurut aku lho. Meskipun ada sedikit unsur hurt-nya. Pendapat orang kan juga gak selalu sama xD Tapi, pasti ada yang sadar kan tentang persamaan dan perbedaan antara Morning Light dan Dark Night? Meskipun setting-nya berbeda sih. DN juga emang lebih panjang ceritanya dan konfliknya sedikit lebih kompleks *kicked***_

_**Nah, special thanks buat yang udah review Morning Light: Emma, **__**Hizuka Miyuki**__**, **__**zephyrus 123**__**, **__**Xyzee**__**, **__**Lily Purple Lily**__**, **__**Kertas Biru**__**, & melpicintadamai. Makasi banyak juga buat siders yang udah baca ^^**_

_**Dan ini balasan buat review anon :**_

_**# Emma: Jaahh.. Ditagih juga! xD Yang sekuel Juu Ni tu bakalan aku jadiin salah satu fanfic buat SHDL nanti lho. Jadi, mohon tunggu lagi ya ^^**_

_**# melpicintadamai: Hai! Sankyuu udah suka ^^**_

_**.**_

_**And then, the last but not least … mind to review, minna?**_

_**.**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***_


End file.
